Canisters
A list of canisters, the pick-ups in Bullethead. General appearance Powerups generally appear as a canister with an image on it. General game information Canisters are spawned from enemies when killed, and slowly drift down. They will disappear if not picked up soon. All of them can somehow aid the player, from giving the player a damage-absorbing shield to multiple bullets to fire. Powerups Double Shot canisters Double Shot canisters are a powerup in Bullethead. Appearance Double Shot canisters are grey canister with a picture of two green upside down teardrop blasts on it. The canister itself has a neon green outline. Game information When this powerup is obtained, it gives the player the ability to fire two bullets - instead of one bullet - straight up out of the soldier's helmet. The Double Shot canister can be combined with the Rapid Fire canister for quick firing double shots. Rapid Fire canisters Rapid Fire canisters are a powerup in Bullethead. Appearance Rapid Fire canisters are a canister with two red bullets facing up. Game information The Rapid Fire canister, when obtained, will increase the player's rate of bullet fire greatly. With the rate increased, the player can kill enemies faster. The Rapid Fire canister can be combined with the Triple Shot canister for quick firing triple shots, or with the Double Shot canister for quick firing double shots. Triple Shot canisters Triple Shot canisters are a powerup in Bullethead. Appearance Triple Shot Canisters are grey canisters with three green bullets in the icon. Game information When obtained, the player will fire bullets in three directions: diagonally left; diagonally right; and center, instead of the usual one direction; center. This powerup can be very handy when fighting against large amounts of enemies. This combined with the Rapid Fire canister will give the player maximum shooting power. The pickup will disappear after a short time. Shield canisters Shield canisters are a powerup in Bullethead. It generates a yellow shield around the player. Appearance Shield canisters are grey canisters with a yellow circle inside of it. Game information The Shield canister, when obtained, will generate a shield around the player. The shield will can take five blows before it disappears, or a single blow from a jumbo rocket. The way the player notices when the shield takes damage is that the shield will become dimmer. Shots can still be fired through the shield. If another Shield canister is picked up, it will push the Shield back to full strength (if not at full strength already). Speed Up canisters Speed Up canisters are powerups in Bullethead. It will increase the player's movement (walking and jumping) considerably. Appearance Speed up canisters are grey canisters with two orange arrows that point to the right. Game information The Speed Up canister, when obtained, will speed up the movement of the player. The player will be able to jump, and walk faster. The player's bullet fire rate stays the same, and is only increased by the Rapid Fire canister. This powerup can be useful for avoiding enemy fire. This powerup combined with either the Double Shot canister/Triple Shot canister and Rapid Fire canister will allow the player to fire two/three bullets at once. Extra Life canisters Extra Life canisters are a powerup in the game Bullethead. Appearance Extra life canisters are grey canisters with a heart in the center. Game information Extra Life canisters appear only when player has lost health. Because of this, they are not seen as often as some of the other powerups in Bullethead. When the player's soldier picks this up, it will replenish one health canister (image on the left) to the player's Health bar. If the player has maximum health however, the Extra Life canister doesn't appear. This is the only way for the player to obtain an extra life in single player mode of Bullethead, and the only way in multiplayer mode a player can obtain health without the expense of the second player, as one player can donate a life to a dead player. Extra Point canisters Extra Point canisters are powerups in the game Bullethead. They will give extra points to the player when picked up. Appearance Extra point canisters are grey canisters with a specific number on it. Game information These point canisters may sometimes be dropped from enemies like ringed pink aliens and gunships. When dropped, the number on the canister will be how much points the player gets. They do not count as powerups the player uses, they just give the player the amount of points that is printed on the canister. Unless the player wants to get a high score, they are absolutely useless and should only be picked up when they can be safely gotten to. Trivia * The Rapid Fire canister's bullets are coloured orange. They were coloured this way possibly not to confuse players with the Double Shot canister since they both had similar appearances. * The Shield canister is the only pickup in Bullethead that does not disappear after a short time. * A possible reason the Extra Life canister does not appear as much as other powerups is possibly because the player can not get hit during most levels, so most times this powerup would be useless. Category:Pick ups Category:Bullethead Category:Lists